Amnesia
by LookWhatWeHaveHere
Summary: Hermione has forgotten. She's forgotten who she is and who her friends are, but then why are Draco and Blaise her friends and why is she acting like she's a Slytherin?
1. Forgotten

**Amnesia**

**Dear Readers. hope you like my story i plan on having more than one fanfiction on here. Also its 5 reviews per chapter. So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!**

* * *

Its 2 weeks into November and we find Hermione walking along one of Hogwarts many corridors with her nose stuck in a book, as usual. She turned a corner suddenly running what felt like a brick wall. She lost her balance falling backwards and hitting her head on the brick wall behind her. She was about to lose consciousness when her eyes fluttered open for a second and saw the face of a very handsome man.

--

Draco and Blaise were walking back to their common room after pulling a prank on some unsuspecting Ravenclaws. They were laughing loudly and not paying attention to anything around them when something small ran into Blaise. The thing fell backwards losing its balance Blaise reached out to catch it but he missed and it fell hitting its head on the brick. The thing's eyes fluttered for a second when Blaise leaned down to check if it was ok but then it blacked out.

Draco saw who it was "Come on Blaise just leave it its filthy mudblood Granger it's her own bloody fault!" Draco persisted but Blaise didn't listen.

He picked her up bridal style and started to carry her towards the hospital wing. "If you go there people are going to talk!" Draco called after him. Blaise turned around "Where do I take her then?" He asked.

Draco thought for a moment and then said "The room of Requirement" Blaise nodded and walked in that direction still carrying Hermione who was still hanging limply in his arms. Draco just shrugged and followed them.

"Just leave her there and let's go." Draco said when they reached were the door was supposed to be. The door appeared.

"I just want to make sure she won't tell anyone." Blaise said walking in and setting the still unconscious Hermione on a bed. Draco walked in a looked around, the walls were a light green color with an almost black carpet. There was 5 beds spread out in the large room, but what caught Draco's attention was the kitchen that was in one of the corners.

"I'll wait here while you take care of the mudblood." Draco sneered taking out a box of Bertie Botts every flavour beans from the cupboard. Blaise just nodded.

30 minutes later....

Draco stood up and stretched "Granger woken up yet?" He asked Blaise. Blaise just shook his head.

"Damn mudblood." He muttered. Suddenly a small whimper filled the silent room. Blaise and Draco just walked over to the bedside to watch the show.

--

Hermione was waking up, her head hurt like a hundred Hippogriffs had kicked it over, and over again. Who am I? She thought where am I? She thought again. She slowly opened her eyes everything was fuzzy then it started to come into focus. She took in the scene around her standing right beside her was two men and they were watching her. Both of the men were extremely beautiful. "Who are you?" She asked her voice sounding hoarse.

"You mean you don't recognize either of us?" The blond one asked incredulously. Hermione shook her head.

"Well this is going to be interesting. Blaise come here." The blond one called.

* * *

**Remember to review or no second chapter!!!**


	2. New Slytherin

Enjoy :D Remember i need 5 reviews before the next chapter. Enjoy and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

* * *

Draco's mind was already whirling with possibilities and plans. "Blaise you can tell her our names and her own but leave the rest to me." Draco whispered to Blaise.

"Fine" He said walking over to Hermione.

"Hello name is Blaise and over there is Draco and you're Hermione Granger." Blaise explained, talking in a soft tone that was so unlike him.

Draco came up behind him and started pacing. "Do you know where you are?" He questioned, Hermione just shook her head and Draco continued "Do you know a Harry Potter or a Ron Weasley?" "No should I?" She asked fearfully.

Draco just laughed causing Hermione to cringe. "Ok what does the word Voldemort mean to you?" "Volde-who?" she asked looking confused. "Never mind do you remember Quidditch?" "Of course I do! I read all about it!" She said irritably Draco just looked at her.

"It seems she remembers what she has read but not people names or places." Blaise stated. Draco nodded "Blaise come here." He called leaving a very confused Hermione.

"What?" Blaise asked.

"We can use this to our advantage! We turn her against Potter and Weasel and then we turn her over to the dark lord. Won't he be happy for a brain like hers on his side?" Draco said looking for a response.

Blaise nodded carefully, he didn't like it but he had been dragged into Voldemorts string of deatheaters by his parents.

"Marvellous!!!" Draco said smiling with glee.

"Hermione me and Blaise want to help you, will you let us?" Draco asked. She nodded tentatively.

Draco launched into his well planned lie "Harry Potter and Ron Weasley are both evil they will try to make you go with them, they will hurt you. Don't go near them. Stay with either me or Blaise, we will keep you safe. We are from Slytherin but you are not, so you might want to sleep her maybe for the time being." Hermione nodded urging him to continue.

"Also you have almost all of your classes with us so just be with us, you can be with us Slytherin's. I will make sure they understand. Stand up I have to do something." Draco said pulling out his wand. He mumbled a few choice words and Hermione robes had lost all traces of being in Gryffindor, he also added some dark green high lights into her hair.

A mirror popped up beside Hermione, she looked in it she loved her hair. She went up and hugged Draco. She stepped away turning a bright red.

"Come on we have got to be going." Draco called already out the doorway. "Come on." Blaise said pulling Hermione's hand. "Where are we going?" She asked. "Slytherin common room." Draco called back.

They stopped at a portrait of a man holding a snake around his neck, "Password." The man said looking at Hermione. "Pure." Draco said. The portrait opened revealing a busy loud common room. They instantly became quiet when they saw her.

"Draco Malfoy! Why the hell did you bring Mudblood Granger here!?!?!?" Pansy asked every word filled with venom.

"Blaise take Hermione outside I need to explain." Draco said to Blaise

Blaise took Hermione out the portrait. "Now explain!" Pansy said looking Draco straight in the eye.

"Fine, Hermione hit her head on a wall and then blacked out. She woke up with no memory of her life before now and so I have a plan to turn her against Potter and Weasel. I made her think that they were evil and that we will protect her and so eventually we'll turn her to Voldemort and he will have that big brain on her side because she still remembers what she has read." Draco explained.

Pansy grinned maliciously "Yes, he'll be very happy! So you want us to treat her as one of us?" Pansy asked.

"Yes, be nice to her, treat her as one of us and most important of all, KEEP HER AWAY FROM POTTER!" The common room nodded, more than a few smirks passed their faces.

Draco went to get Hermione and Blaise, but stopped when he heard crying. "They don't like me." Hermione whispered a few tears falling down her cheek. "Of course they do they just don't know you very well." He pulled Hermione into a hug.

Draco cleared his throat, they came apart Hermione looked startled but Blaise had a look of indifference. "Go in." Draco said pushing Hermione through the portrait hole. He turned around before Blaise had a chance to go in. "Do you like her?" Draco asked suspiciously. Blaise shook his head. "No, she was just so confused and she needed a shoulder to cry on and I was there." Draco nodded still suspicious, he went through the portrait. Blaise followed him.

When they entered the common room they saw a cluster of Slytherin girls around Hermione all introducing themselves. "Hi, my name is Pansy." A girl said holding her hand out, Hermione shook it.

"Should she sleep here it's getting late and she could get lost." Draco whispered to Blaise. "Sure, see if Pansy will find her a place and some clothes to sleep in." Blaise replied. "Pansy!" Draco called. "Yes?" She came over. "Find Hermione some and a place to sleep she'll sleep here tonight." Pansy nodded and went to get Hermione. "Come on your sleeping here tonight let's find you a bed." She said puling Hermione up towards the girl's dormitories.

* * *

Hey everybody remember to review and also I have another story called. Why?. If you want to check it out. ANd I need 5 more reviews!!


	3. Potions

Amnesia

**Hey a guy here's another chapter!! Enjoy and Don't forget to review i need a total of 15 reviews for the next chapter!! So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!**

* * *

In the morning, Hermione ended up walking to double potions with a Slytherin body guard around her.

"Hermione!" A voice called from behind the group, everybody turned around and there was Harry, Ron and Neville.

"What do you want Potter?" Draco snarled pushing Hermione behind him. She went over and hid behind Blaise.

She looked around him. "Is the H-Harry Potter and Ron W-Weasley?" She stuttered. He nodded. "Yes."

"What are you doing with Hermione?" Ron almost yelled stepping forward.

"Come on Ron, we have to get to potions. We can talk to her in the common room." Neville said tugging on Ron's arm. Ron followed him.

Blaise turned around to go but stopped when he saw a shaking Hermione. He knelt own, "What's wrong?" "Nothing." She said looking at the floor.

He put one finger underneath her chin, making her look at him. "Tell me the truth." He whispered.

"I was just scared." She muttered.

"That's ok." He said standing up and pulling her to potions.

They got to potions before Snape did. Hermione somehow ended up sitting beside Draco, not that that was a bad thing but she'd rather sit beside Blaise. They were also surrounded by Slytherin's no doubt.

Harry scowled looking over at Hermione. Why was she sitting with them? He thought they're nothing but deatheaters in training!

Then Snape came in, if he was surprised that Hermione was sitting with the Slytherins' he didn't show it. "Today we will be making a sleeping potion! Get into partners and get to work; you have an hour and a half." He said sitting down at his desk.

Draco and Hermione paired together. "Do you remember this potion?" Draco asked. Hermione nodded and went to get the ingredients.

Snape had started walking around when everybody was almost finished; he walked over to Hermione's and Draco's. "Let's see if this potion works." He sneered getting a vial, filling it and handing it to Hermione.

She stood to grab it, then tipping the vial to her mouth she felt her self falling asleep but she was also falling backwards. But a pair of strong arms caught her.  
She fell into a world of darkness, screams filled the air. Then only as flashes, Harry and Ron's faces started to come closer and closer. They were laughing at the pain and destruction.

Then as suddenly as the dream started, she was being woken up. She was in the arms of Draco! She looked at his face he looked concerned. Hermione just hid her face in his chest and cried.

--

Draco watched as Hermione raised the vial to her lips. Oh Crap! She's going to fall. He thought. She fell backwards; he caught her in one swift motion. She started to whimper, then shake and then finally she let out a small scream! Draco couldn't take it he finally woke her up. She looked at him and then started crying into his chest.

"Mr. Malfoy if you don't mind. Take Miss Ganger out of the classroom." Snape said dismissively.

Draco nodded and headed to the door, he passed Harry and Ron. They both gave him death glares. If looks could kill, Draco thought chuckling darkly. He carried Hermione into an empty classroom and set her down on a desk.

She was done crying and now she wasn't looking at him, just the ground. "Hermione?" He asked.

She looked up at him with humiliated eyes. "Draco I-I'm so s-sorry for that I-I didn't mean t-to." Draco silenced her by placing a finger on her lips.

"Can you tell me what happened back there?" He asked.

"It was black at first and then I heard terrifying screams and then I saw their faces! They were laughing at their pain! It was just too much!" She put her head in her hands after she finished explaining.

"It's ok come on let's go to lunch." Draco said.

"It's lunch?" Hermione said looking up.

Draco laughed and nodded. "Yes. Come on." He said opening the door.

--

At lunch Snape was sitting with Dumbledore and McGonagall. "Today was very odd." He stated.

Dumbledore looked at him questionably. "How so?" he asked.

"Well first Granger was sitting with the Slytherins and then she fell asleep; we were doing a sleeping potion. She took the potion standing up and Malfoy caught her before she hurt herself and then she started to whimper, shake and scream. After she woke up she cried into Draco's chest and then he carried her out." Snape explained.

Dumbledore pondered "Well it seems that Miss Granger is not herself today. I'll ask the other teachers tomorrow if they noticed any strange behaviour from her today." Then he resumed eating, ending the conversation.

McGonagall looked over at the Gryffindor table scanning it for the bushy haired girl, but she couldn't see her. Oh no she can't be sitting with them! She thought, but sure enough she looked over at the Slytherin table and there was Hermione sitting in between Draco and Blaise. "This cannot turn out well." She muttered to herself.

--

Back at the Gryffindor table Harry was going ballistic. "What happened back there?!"

"Harry calm down we'll find out what happened, soon enough." Ginny said trying to stay calm, but couldn't. Her mind was in turmoil, she had lost her best friend and they had basically become a Slytherin in less than a day!

The rest of the meal was silent, all were thinking about 2 classes from now at History were they could corner Hermione without her bodyguard and get some answers.

* * *

**Hey Readers how did u like the chapter?? Also tell me if you want Hermione to end up with Draco or Blaise. I have a poll on my profile.  
Remember to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!**


	4. The Gryffindor's

Hey People how do you like the story??? and also thanks to DracoMalfoy4Ever for commenting on every chapter :D

and please review even if u don't like it i want to know what you think it'll help make my stories better. so please REVIEW ReVIEW REVIEW

* * *

With the Slytherins, Hermione was close to hysterics. The class after her next one was history, that class was only the Gryffindors and the Ravenclaws.

Blaise was trying to calm her down, but it wasn't working. "Hermione calm down it's going to be fine!"

"No it isn't going to be! What do you think is going to happen they are going to ignore me and act like I'm not attracting their attention!" She almost shrieked causing all of the Slytherins to turn towards her.

"Hermione everything will be fine. I'll drop you off and then I'll pick you up afterwards. Ok!" Blaise whispered in her ear. Hermione sent a glare at him but started to eat her food.

-- Beginning of History

"Ok, I'll drop you off here. I have to go to my own class." Blaise called leaving Hermione to walk into the class alone.

She glanced in, seriously considering ditching class if THEY were there. They weren't she gave a sigh and stepped in.

Taking a seat at the back, away from everything and everybody. She glanced around looking for a familiar face but saw none. She shuddered, this is so creepy, she thought to herself.

Then as soon as she settled in, THEY came in.

She saw Harry looking around until his eyes settled on her. "Guys she's over there." Harry whispered to Ron, Luna and Neville. They spread out trapping Hermione.

She got out of her seat and backed up towards the wall, for every step they took she took one back. She pulled her wand out with shaky hands, pointing it straight at Harry.

"Hermione put that wand away, we don't want to hurt you." Harry said coming forward, drawing out his own wand.

Hermione still scared from her earlier dream, didn't lower her wand a centimetre but instead "Expelli" "Expelliarmus! Petrificus Totalis!" Harry interrupted her. Blasting away her own wand and full body binding her at the same time, she couldn't even move a finger.

She was so scared her eyes flitted back and forth "Hermione please listen to us." Harry said picking her up and putting her over his shoulder in a fireman's hold. He carried her towards the door before casting a spell on both of them that would make them invisible.

They walked to the Gryffindor dorm; the fat lady saw them as Harry took off the invisibility spell. "Password."She said. "Bravery" Harry replied carrying Hermione through the open portrait.

Nobody was in the common room, all of them in classes. Harry set her down on one of the chairs. "Hermione if I take the binding off will you run away?" He asked. Hermione stayed quiet. Harry took that as a yes, he took off the spell. She slumped down into her chair. To scared to say anything.

"Hermione why are you hanging out with Malfoy and Zabini?" He asked persistently. Hermione just stared at him with terrifies eyes. "Please just let me go." She whispered. Harry was beyond confused. "Why Hermione you belong here with me, Ron and Ginny!"Harry practically begged.

"Please I won't tell, just let me go back to Draco and Blaise." She pleaded; she was scared out of her wits."Hermione listen to me those are bad men they will hurt you, I just want to protect you!" Harry said forcefully, he leaned forward to stroke her tear stained cheek. Hermione cringed away from his hand. "Hermione do you know who I am?" Harry asked. She nodded, "Tell me." He pushed. "You are a very bad man." She whispered. Harry shook his head "No I'm not I just want to protect you and all that stands for the light." He walked around her. "Do you want some water?" He asked, she just nodded. He left through a nearby archway.

Hermione saw the chance and took it she darted towards the portrait hole; she pried it open and ran down the corridors towards the library.

Harry came back, dropping the glass on the carpet. He ran out the portrait hole trying to see a fleeing Hermione, but he couldn't see her. "Shit!" He swore going towards the History class room. This cannot be good.

--

Draco and Blaise had just finished Herbology and were going to get Hermione. "I'm going to ask my Father to meet me at the three Broomsticks tomorrow, I'll be bringing Hermione." Draco said to Blaise. Blaise looked startled for a minute but quickly obtained his usual look of indifference.

They reached the classroom, Draco looked in and saw no Hermione, he glanced around again and saw the Gryffindors all remaining as if waiting for somebody Potter wasn't with them. He looked at Blaise. "I think they may have taken Hermione." Draco hissed under his breath.

He saw Potter walk in, he heard him say sadly "She got away." "I'll go to the Library!" Draco said running towards the library but didn't hear Blaise say he was going to check the room of requirement and the common room.

Draco reached the library and started to check the aisles for her. No luck, he was about to give up when he heard someone crying from the restricted section. Only Hermione has permission for that section, he thought. Sure enough he went and saw that there was Hermione curled up into a ball on the floor, crying into her hands. She hadn't even noticed that he was there. "Hermione." He called softly, Startled at his own softness.  
He picked her up cradling her, she was so light. He took a peek at her face and saw that in on her forehead someone had roughly scrawled 'Mudblood'. He took out his wand and immediately erased it.

He looked for her wand but found none; he checked her pockets, nope. She must have left it in the History room, He thought.

--

Back in the History room Harry and Ron were just sitting there talking; Harry was playing with Hermione's forgotten wand. "Really Ron you should have seen her! She was absolutely terrified, and she kept asking to go back to Zabini and Malfoy!" Harry explained. "They have down something to her that for sure." Ron thought aloud. They both quieted down when they heard the sound of crying and footsteps.

Suddenly Draco came in still carrying a crying Hermione. "What do you want Malfoy!' Ron spat standing up and pointing his wand at him. "Calm down Weasel all I want is Hermione's wand." Draco said. "What did you do to her?!" Harry asked standing up his wand also raised.

"Careful, if you fire you'll hit Hermione." Draco warned, Ron dropped his wand but harry only lowered his a bit. Draco started to walk forwards but stopped when he heard the crying stop; he looked down and saw Hermione looking back up at him. "Please can we go Draco?" Hermione whispered, staring at Ron and Harry. "Just wait I have to get your wand back and then we can go back to the common room." He replied.

"Let me down." She said he let go of her. She went and stood behind him. "Give her wand back." Draco ordered.

"Fine but only if you'll duel us." Harry countered. "What are we dueling for?" Draco asked suspiciously. "Hermione, if we win we comes back with us and if you win you can leave." Harry explained.

Draco nodded and asked Hermione "Is it ok with you?" She nodded and Harry threw her wand at her. She caught it and clutched it tightly, "we can't duel here." She said quietly.

"I know follow me." Harry said leading them towards the room of requirement. The door appeared before them. Inside there was a raised platform made for dueling,

"Ok I'll go against Hermione first." Harry stated. Hermione looked at Draco with pleading eyes. "No chance Potter, I'll go against you and Weasley and Hermione will go first." Harry and Ron both sent glares at Draco.

Hermione went and stood at one end of the platform and Ron went to the other. "Come on Hermione, please it doesn't have to be like this." Ron pleaded. Hermione just ignored him and yelled "Petrificus Totalis!" Ron stood there not able to move.

Before anybody knew what was happening, Draco grabbed Hermione and they left the room, "Sorry Potter let's put our duel to another day!" Draco called back. Leaving a dumbfounded Harry with a binded Ron to get to the hospital wing (Body binds can only be taken off by the one that makes it) (A/N: Please bare with me here)

--

At the hospital wing, Madame Pomfrey was questioning Harry. "Who cast the spell? Did his wand backfire on him again?" Harry shook his head, "It was Hermione that shot the spell at him." "Wait what! Hermione?!" Madame Pomfrey spluttered. "Please can you just unbind him?" Harry asked. "Oh yes, yes of course." Pomfrey muttered and got to work making a potion to unfreeze Ron.

--

Back at the Slytherin common room, Blaise was pacing back and forth when Draco and Hermione came in. "Where have you been?!" Blaise almost shouted, getting everybody's attention. "Calm down!" Draco hissed pulling him and Hermione towards the boy's dormitories. "Clear out!" Shouted, a few seventh years walked out smirking at Hermione."Tell me what happened" Blaise said sitting on a nearby bed. "Well I found Hermione at the library crying, I noticed she didn't have her wand so I went back. Pothead and Weasel were there they challenged us to a duel for Hermione, The won they got her, we won we got to go. We went to the room of requirement and Hermione beat Ron and then we came here." Draco explained out of breath.

"Hermione why were you crying?" Blaise asked turning towards Hermione who was sitting on the floor in front of him. "Uhm ok I'll explain." Draco and Blaise nodded both sitting in front of her now.

"I was sitting in the history room after Blaise had left and then THEY came up to me and body binded me. I couldn't move. Then Potter carried me to their common room, it was really red and gold. Then he started to question me, why do I hang out with you guys, do I know who he was. So finally he asked if I wanted water and then he left so I took the chance and I ran away. I went towards the library and then I was stopped by a group of seventh year Slytherins and they held me and wrote something on my forehead." She touched her forehead but felt nothing there, Blaise looked at Draco 'Mudblood' he mouthed, Blaise looked fuming, she took no notice and continued. "Then I went into the library and I cried and eventually Draco found me." Hermione finished a few tears filling her eyes.

Blaise stood up and pulled Hermione into a big hug, "It's going to be ok." Blaise whispered. Then a sudden pounding came from the door. "Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini let Hermione out NOW!" Pansy's voice came from the other side.

"She can be persistant." Blaise chuckled running a hand through his hair. He let Hermione go, she walked to the door and gave a little wave before slipping through the door.  
"Blaise what is wrong with you? You are caring to much for her! She's just a stupid Mudblood! We're just using her for the Dark Lord! For christ sakes get a hold of yourself and come back to the real world where this cannot happen!" Draco hissed angrily at Blaise. Blaise just stared at him hard and then went to get ready for bed.

* * *

so u like? u don't? please tell me what you think :D


	5. Blaise is Furious

**OK hey how do u like the story so far??? Anyways i'm looking for a BETA reader, and maybe somebody can tell me how to use a BETA reader :P ok I changed the last paragraph of chapter 4 a bit. I got a complaint that Hermione was to whiney and that the Slytherins shouldn't think about feelings yet. I think so too but when its like 2 in the morning I don't really care about that stuff. and Blaise is what I would think of as the sensative and nice Slytherin **

**Ok and remember to Review and I'll update a story once a week, like this week is Amnesia next week will be Why? and so on but i may put some random Dramione oneshots in there too!**

**and i realised not disclaimer for the whole thing MY BAD!! All charcters belong to J.K rowling and I just own anybody you don't recognize from the books :D ok.... ENJOY!!!**

* * *

Hermione was being pulled into the girls dormitories by Pansy and some other girls that Hermione didn't know. "Hurry up Hermione!" Pansy urged excitedly.

They reached the girls dormitories and as soon as Hermione stepped in she had a blindfold out over her face, "Wait! What are you doing?" Hermione asked nervously trying to take the blindfold off. "Don't try to take it off its charmed to only come off by one of us." A girl's voice came from beside Hermione.

"Ok, Hermione don't be nervous we always do this with everybody and we decided to just put all the attention on you tonight."Pansy explained, "Ok lift your arms." Hermione obeyed she felt a piece of fabric being pulled over her head. "What we do is give the person a total makeover." Pansy explained even more.

Hermione felt somebody curling and pulling on her hair. Then the strange feeling of magic passed through her roots. "Hermione we're putting on makeup, so just pay attention." Said another girl's voice, Hermione recognized it from the introductions, it was Alice Halso.

Hermione felt some blush and lipstick being put on her, next Pansy told her, "Hermione keep your eyes closed I need to put some eyeliner and eye shadow on you." Hermione obliged, starting to get excited to see the finished results. Her blindfold was pulled off but Hermione kept her promise and kept her eyes closed Pansy did the finishing touches by putting eyeliner and eye shadow on her.

"Ok Hermione when I say open you can look." Pansy said lots of excitement poorly hidden in her voice. "Open."

Hermione looked, no more like stared at the girl in the mirror. This girl's hair was hanging in soft ringlets down her back with some dark green highlights mixed in. Then her makeup was light but flattering, light blush with pale rose colored lipstick. Then her eyes they had a light silver eye shadow with light black lining around the eye.

Then the dress! It was the most amazing thing yet. The dress was made of a dark green silk it only reached down just above her knee. There was also Silver embroidery near the bottom of the dress. Then the neck line was a V but still modest, with ruffled T-shirt style sleeves. Then there was a belt of silk just settling on her waist the belt was tied on her right side, and then the rest of the belt just floated down about 5 inches above the hemline. All in all the dress was amazing it hugged all of Hermione's curves perfectly and accented everything.

Hermione was speechless. "Do you like it?" Pansy asked anxiously. Hermione just nodded not able to say anything else.

"Great! Then let's show the guys!" Pansy said excitedly bouncing up and down and clapping her hands at the same time. The girls in the dormitory went down the stairs leaving Hermione behind, "Oh wait here I'll send someone to come and get you when we're ready."

**~~~~DPov~~~~ (Italics is Draco's thoughts)**

Draco was frustrated, Blaise would barely even talk to him and he hadn't seen Hermione in about an hour. _What can they be doing? _Draco was playing exploding snap with David Fialdli, Blaise and Marcus Flint when Pansy came down the stairs.

"Everybody! Pay attention!" Pansy yelled getting the attention of everybody. "Ok now we girls have something to show you and we hope you like it, we may just be able to consider her a Slytherin." Pansy Grinned evilly at the last part.

_What did they do to Hermione?_ Pansy whispered to the girl beside her, she ran up the stairs and down came a girl in a modest but beautiful dress, she was absolutely stunning! _Who is that!?!?!_ Every boy was speechless. (Nobody except the girls knew it was Hermione)

David Fialdli got up from the game and approached Hermione. All the guys above the fourth year glared at him. He was getting the first chance with the stunning girl.

"May I ask your name?" David asked kissing the back of her hand. Hermione blushed and stuttered, "H-Hermione." Draco let out a sharp breath he didn't know he was holding. David was known as a player only going after a select few, but the ones he did go after fell for him eventually. David smiled. "What a lovely name." She blushed. "Would you like go with me to Hogsmead tomorrow Hermione?" David asked still holding her hand. "I would like that." Hermione smiled.

Draco fumed _Tomorrow was when she was going to meet my father to decide when to hand her over to the dark lord!!!_  
Draco stole a glance at Blaise, Blaise's face was transfigured in fury. He was glaring daggers at David. _At least I'm not the only one made at Fialdli, but I'm mad at him for entirely different reasons! _

**~~~~~Hpov~~~~ (thoughts in italics)**

Hermione saw Pansy smirk but paid it no attention. Hermione was thinking about David the whole time, with his indigo colored eyes and his silky dark brown hair. He was perfect in every way.

"Hey Hermione want to make Blaise and Draco furious?" Pansy whispered in her ear. Hermione nodded excitedly. "Ok go over to David and kiss him, make them jealous and let's see how they react."

Hermione giggled and walked over to David, everybody in the common room had gone back to doing what they were doing before. She tapped David on the shoulder and he turned around, she pulled him up and kissed him on the lips. He responded immediately, putting a hand on her neck to deepen the kiss.

Hermione stole a glance at the two boys, Blaise had unwarranted hatred all over his face, and Draco looked indifferent.

Hermione pulled away breathing hard, David was the same. Hermione flashed him a grin before walking to Pansy and all the girls. They left to the dormitories, trying to smother the laughter that was threatening to escape.

Back in the dormitories all the girls were having a full blown laugh attack. "D-Did you see their f-faces." Alice Halso giggled uncontrollably; it sent all the girls into another fit of laughter. Eventually the laughter died down and Pansy configured some old clothes into PJ's for Hermione.

Hermione grabbed Hogwarts: A history, after borrowing it from one of the girls. She walked down into the common room hoping for a quiet night being able to read, but no luck Draco, David, Blaise and Marcus were still there playing exploding snap.  
_  
Oh well may as just read here until they leave. _Hermione settled herself on one of the couches and started to read, before long she fell asleep. The book fell from her grasp, and somebody covered her in a blanket.

**~~~~Dpov~~~ (thoughts in italics)**

"So Draco do you have any feelings for the mudblood?" David asked after settling down from the snogging session with Hermione. "What?! No!?" Draco exclaimed knowing perfectly well that Fialdli was trying to make him jealous, _well it's not working. I do not like her!_

"Oh I thought so you're always seen with her and you are always so protective over her." David drawled. _Wait I'm protective! _Draco was definitely confused now. "I'm not protective!" Draco said annoyed.

"Well whatever all I know is I've seen you around her. Anyways I know that Blaise is just getting jealous, did you want to snog the little mudblood? Did you Blaise?" David prompted.

"You stu-" he was cut off by a sound at the stairs. There was Hermione in a tank top and pajama pants all green and silver of course. She gave a little grin and went to sit by the fire with a book in her hand. _Typical_

"Ok let's get on with the game." Marcus offered changing from the uncomfortable subject. All boys nodded and got on with the game. At least until they heard the soft thump of Hermione's book hitting the floor. "Let's call it a night." Blaise said standing up. "You just want to end it so you don't wake the mudblood." David sneered. Even though he was a perfect gentleman around the ladies he acted like an unfeeling git when he was around his friends(well not really friends but there was nobody else for him to hang out with). "So, how does that matter?"Blaise said walking over to Hermione. He picked up her book and placed a blanket over her sleeping form. He then continued up to the boy's dormitories but not before kissing Hermione lightly on the forehead.

Draco followed him up the stairs. When he reached the room Blaise was still furious. "Damn it man calm down don't let Fialdli get to you!" Draco hissed at him. Blaise glared at Draco, "You know you don't have to be such a git." Blaise growled back in anger. "Oh I'm a git well at least I haven't been an obnoxious unfeeling jerk!" Draco retorted. Blaise didn't respond, he just slipped into his bed and closed the curtains.

Draco groaned, watching his best mate being furious with him is not funny. Draco was tired but decided to write a letter to his father. He got out a piece of parchment and started writing, the letter read:

**Dear Father,**

**Hello, it's me Draco I am sending you this letter because I would like you to meet somebody that will help in bringing the Dark Lord to power. I cannot tell you who you will be meeting, but when you meet her don't make assumptions. She doesn't know who she is, I think she trusts us but I'm not sure. How does meeting you at the Three Broomsticks sound? Tomorrow is our Hogsmead weekend; we will meet you at 1:30 in the Three Broomsticks. Send your reply as soon as you can.**

**From,**

**Draco**

His owl Vasper gave a hoot ready to be let out into the night air, Draco released him and tied the letter on, opening the window and letting him fly away into the inky blackness. He stood there for a moment staring into the black abyss looking for answers. He let out a yawn, his body betraying him by telling him he needed sleep when he had no time for it. Draco sighed again and closed the window. He went back to bed and fell asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow.

~~~~2 hours later~~~~~

Suddenly a loud tapping came from the window in the boy's dormitory window. Blaise groaned into his pillow. "Draco go get your damned bird!" He almost shouted. "Fine, fine!" Draco grumbled half asleep. He opened the window and let Vasper in. Vasper had a letter tied to his leg. Draco grabbed it and fed Vasper an owl treat. Then Vasper flew through the open window. Draco read the letter quickly, it read:

**Dear Draco,**

**Hi Draco, I'll meet you at the three broomsticks at 1:30 tomorrow, and don't be late boy. Also who am I meeting and why doesn't she remember who she is? No matter you will tell me tomorrow and I will not make assumptions.**

**Signed **

**Lucius**

Draco groaned, now all he had to do was get Hermione away from the damn Fialdli! Draco put the letter aside, and fell back asleep dreading the next day.

__

Draco was not the only one dreading the next day Blaise was too and so was David. Blaise was dreading it because Hermione was going out with Fialdli, then David was dreading it because he had to spend the entire day hanging out with themudblood and all because of stupid Pansy!

--

Anybody like this so far and remember to check out my other story Why? anyways remember to Review and...... ENJOY!!!


	6. Mornings

"Hermione it's time to get up." Pansy whispered in her ear, Hermione groaned and rolled over but that only resulted in her falling off the chair she had been sleeping on. "Ggghh." She groaned again, standing up. Pansy was smirking at her, and Blaise had amusement written all over his fine features. "Uh huh laugh it up." Hermione grumbled making her way to the girl's dormitories. She was almost there until she ran into a body.

She looked up and there was Draco Malfoy smirking down at her. "Shut up Malfoy." Hermione growled, still tired she tried to pull away, but she was trapped. Draco had closed his arms around her, and in his grip she had no way of getting out.

Hermione sighed and looked up again. "Will you let me go I have to get ready?" She asked in a sugary sweet tone. Draco shook his head smirking wildly, "Nope." Hermione's eyes turned hard and she glared up at the blond. "And why not?"

"Because you're not going out with Fiadli." That made Hermoine furious, "Who are you to say that I can't go out with him! You're just acting as a spoiled little brat!" Hermione yelled at him.

Draco turned mad in a second, "You stupid mudblood, you don't understand anything!" Draco glared at her but his gaze softened when he saw the tears in her eyes. "Err, I d-didn't mean that!" he stammered letting go of her.

"Well it sure seemed like it. I'm glad to know what you think of me Malfoy," Hermione's hand rose and slapped him across the face. Draco's head snapped to one side, holding his stinging cheek, he slowly turned his head to look down at the witch but she had already fled up to the girl's dormitories.

"Oh mate you're in deep now, there's no way she's going to forget the mudblood comment." Blaise chuckled, his face grinning with amusement at the now red cheek that stood out greatly against Draco's pale skin. Draco scowled and stomped off towards the portrait hole. He stepped out and slammed it behind him.

Up in the dormitories Hermione angrily wiped away a few stray tears _Ggghh! He was so infuriating! He can't control me! _Hermione stormed around configuring her clothes into jeans and a long sleeve shirt, she slipped her wand into her boots and walked into the common room cautiously.

"Hey Hermione its fine Draco's left already." Blaise called from a couch, sensing her cautiousness. Hermione let out a sigh of relief and plopped herself down on the couch beside Blaise. "Thanks," She said, "No problem, that was pretty brave what you did to Draco back there." Blaise replied a ghost of a smirk on his face.

Hermione nodded picking up her book, "Well he deserved it, and he has to know that even though I don't really know who I am, he can't control me."Hermione said the first part quietly, she was sad to say the least about not being able to remember who she was.

Blaise caught her sadness and didn't push the subject more, "Sooo, you're going to Hogsmeade with Fiadli."

Hermione's eyes narrowed slightly, she nodded, "yeah…. Why?" She asked suspiciously, "What? Oh no reason just wondering!" Blaise answered too quickly.

Hermione stood up, "When David comes down tell him I've gone to breakfast. Good bye Zabini" She walked through the portrait leaving a annoyed Slytherin behind her, "Bloody hell! Can't she see he only asked her because she was damn hot last night!" He said angrily.

"Talking to yourself again Zabini, tsk tsk that's not good at all." David mocked coming down the boy's stairs. "Shut up Fiadli!" Blaise growled glaring at him. "Oh I'm hurt Zabini. What have I done wrong….. Oh wait I know I'm going to Hogsmeade with you mudblood friend." David sneered standing only a few feet away.

Blaise grabbed his wand from his pocket and pointed it straight at Fiadli, "You hurt her and you'll have me to answer to!" Blaise growled threatening him.

"Whatever Zabini as if I'm scared of you." David smirked before climbing out the portrait.

Hermione walked towards the great hall fuming, _why did boys have to be such idiots! _Hermione ran into something not watching where she was going, she land on the floor with a thump.

"Oh I'm sorry are you okay?" Hermione looked up and saw the concerned faces of Potter and Weasely, "I'm fine I don't need your help Potter!" Hermione growled standing up; she brushed herself off and walked away without a second glance.

Hermione threw open the doors to the great hall and stormed towards the Slytherin table. She sat down with a huff and helped herself to breakfast. "Hey Hermione you okay?" Hermione looked up and saw Pansy sit down across from her. "I'm fine." She replied, Pansy looked at her skeptically, "Oh really well this is the first day I've seen you eat without Draco or Blaise sitting beside you." She commented.

"Well maybe they've just been getting on my nerves lately." Hermione hissed getting annoyed with the conversation fast. "Whatever Hermione just remember, that David Fiadli isn't the nicest or hottest guy around."

Hermione stood up suddenly, "That's what's got everybody one edge isn't it! So I'm going out with David bloody Fiadli! What does it matter? Did they send you over to talk to me?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

Pansy stared at her for a second before answering, "No Hermione they didn't send me. I just know for a fact the David isn't the best person to go out with. I went out with him in my 4th year let's just say that it wasn't the best time of my life, but I had Draco and Blaise to help me through it." Pansy finished with a sigh.

Hermione stared at her realizing that she had made a mistake, she had only judged somebody on his looks and how much of a gentleman he had acted for about 5 minutes. Hermione sat down with a groan placing her head in her hands, "What have I done." She whispered to herself, though Pansy heard her. "What do you mean; you surely didn't go to anything fairly drastic right?" Pansy asked confused. Hermione shook her head and looked up at Pansy, "I yelled at Draco and Blaise and then I slapped Draco."

Pansy's eyes widened in shock, "You s-slapped Draco!" Hermione nodded weakly, "That's funny! It's third year all over again!" pansy said chuckling hard, Hermione looked up at her confused, "What happened in third year?" Pansy immediately quieted down and looked at Hermione "What? Oh nothing, you just slapped Draco then too." Hermione stared at her in shock, "What I did? Why don't I remember?"

"Uh no reason! Um why don't you go and apologize to Draco? He's sitting right over there." Pansy said quickly, she pointed down the table and sure enough there was a certain blond glowering over his breakfast meal. Pansy stood up quickly and started to walk away, "Um I have to go I'll talk to you later and don't forget to apologize to Blaise too!" She called back.

Hermione sighed and stood up. _Here goes nothing_, she walked towards Draco and tapped him on the shoulder nervously. "Go away, or I'll hex you." She heard him growl.

Hermione sighed and tapped his shoulder again, he turned around quick, he was angry.

**Dpov(Draco's point of view)**

Draco turned around ready to hex whoever was behind him, but what he didn't expect was a brown bushy haired girl to be behind him with her head down not looking at him. Draco could remember her hand slapping him and decided if she was here to apologize he wouldn't make it so easy.

Draco smirked, "What do you want." He growled, Hermione looked up at him with fearful eyes, "I'mheretosaysorry." He heard her mutter quickly.

"I'm sorry say that again." Draco smirked, Hermione glared at him and spoke again, "I'm here to say sorry. I'm sorry for slapping you and I'm sorry for yelling at you. I'm not going to Hogsmeade today."

Draco sneered, but inside he was grinning madly _finally a way to get her to go meet Father _"Oh and what pray tell made you think that I would forgive you?" He asked with raised eye brows. "I didn't say I was here for forgiveness I am here to say sorry. Anyways Pansy made me do this…." She mumbled the last sentence. "The only way that I will accept you apology is if you do one thing."

Hermione looked into his eyes for a second, "What one thing?" She asked suspiciously. "You have to come with me to meet somebody in Hogsmeade today." Draco said smirking this is one of his plans that was for sure goining to work.

Hermione nodded grudgingly "Fine! I have to go." She said as she turned away, "I'll meet you at the front entrance at 12 o'clock." Draco called after her.

**Hpov(Hermione's point of view)**

Hermione walked quickly towards the Slytherin common room set on finding two Slytherin's one she had to say no to and one she had to apologize to.

Hermione walked into the common room and saw David sitting by the fire, "David!" She called getting his attention. He turned around and saw her, "Yes?" He asked her, "I'm not going with you to Hogsmeade today." She said boldly, David looked enraged for a second and then he stood up. "You stupid mudblood, I guess you turned me down for that idiot Malfoy or Zabini." He growled waking closer to her.

Hermione started to back away towards the portrait. "N-No it's not that! You're j-just not my t-type of guy." She stammered, he was only a few steps away now.

"You are surely a mudblood and you don't even deserve to have magic." He growled and stepped closer, now Hermione was pressed up against the wall beside the portrait hole.

Before Hermione could do anything, she felt a furious stinging sensation on her cheek and her head snapped to one side. She fell to the ground whimpering. She saw Fiadli walk away with a sneer on his face.

Hermione stood up nursing her slapped cheek. She walked towards the portrait hole and slipped though. Walking aimlessly she eventually found herself at the library.

Her cheek no longer hurt anymore so Hermione took off her hands and walked around, what she didn't know was that she had an ugly red handprint on her cheek.

Hermione walked around a bit scanning the titles of the books. She stopped suddenly when she walked around the corner and saw Blaise reading alone in a secret corner of the library.

Hermione snickered and decided to scare him; Hermione walked away a few aisles before coming up right behind Blaise.

Blaise was so caught up in reading his book that he didn't notice a small brown haired girl creeping towards him.

Hermione was now right behind the chair that Blaise was in. She stood slowly and then yelled, "BOO!" right into his ear. He jumped a foot in the air, "What the hell!" He yelled looking around, he saw Hermione, she saw his face and was trying hard to keep a straight face.

She had no luck. She started to laugh so hard holding her sides she went down on her knees, "You….s-should…. Have s-seen…. Y-our face!" She said gasping in more air and letting of a new round of giggles.

Blaise smiled she was no longer mad at him. He grinned and joined in on her laughter. After awhile her giggles died down and she was staring up at Blaise, he crouched down and whispered in her ear, 'Oh you think that was funny do you? Well what about this." Blaise started to tickle her sides.

Hermione's laughter soon filled his ears. "Blaise….. S-stop…. Please s-stop!" She gasped out trying to draw breath. Blaise tickled her for what felt like five more minutes.

Blaise finally stopped and Hermione got onto her knees. Hermione could feel him staring at her; she had her eyes down looking at her hands folded on her lap. She lifted her head and saw two pools of indigo staring back at her.

Hermione closed her eyes and his lips touch hers briefly. Hermione leaned forward and touched his lips on hers once again. Hermione felt him put a hand on the back of her head keeping her from moving away, she wrapped her arms around him.

Hermione drew back in the need of air, she saw that Blaise's skin was flushed and Hermione felt hers they felt warm. "That was…" Blaise said leaving the sentence to run on.

"Yeah…" Hermione replied panting. Hermione felt his arms circle her waist and bring her to a standing position.

Blaise suddenly came to his senses and looked flustered, "Ah! I'm sorry!" and he ran off. Hermione stared after him sadly and sat back done on the floor and felt a tear escape.

_Why does life have to be so bloody difficult!_

**Hey people what did you think? OK I still have the poll running at least until I have the next chapter of this up. And it seems that you guys can't make up your mind because it's 3 and 3 for Draco and Blaise xDD. Anyways ask me anything you want and I'll try to answer and I'm open to suggestions. Did I make any mistakes…. And remember to read and review!**


End file.
